babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Babylon 5: The Lost Tales
Babylon 5: The Lost Tales is intended to be a direct to DVD anthology series set in the Babylon 5 universe. J. Michael Straczynski announced this project at the 2006 San Diego Comic Con. Straczynski has described the stories as ones he had for Babylon 5 but didnt have the time to produce. Straczynski has also stated that each story would be worked around an established cast member, and that the production will be using cast members from the original television show. The first installment, entitled Voices In The Dark, features not only John Sheridan and Elizabeth Lochley from the original series but also Galen the techno-mage (from the Babylon 5 spin-off series, Crusade) in a pivotal role. Galen was not technically a cast member from Babylon 5, although he did appear in the TV Movie A Call to Arms. Voices In The Dark Voices In The Dark is the title of the first DVD to be published. Straczynski stated they were looking at a first DVD containing three half-hour episodes (though this has subsequently changed to two forty minute episodes), with the project and its budgets greenlit. These would add up to around 75-90 minutes in total of story material. He also stated that there will be additional material, adding up to a two hour DVD. Straczynski is set to write, produce, and direct them. There was a third storyline in the original script involving Michael Garibaldi, Jerry Doyle's character from "Babylon 5". Eventually it was decided that there should be only two segments, and since his was the most complicated visually and technically, it was postponed for the next proposed installment. Filming wrapped up on November 24th, 2006 and the project was released on July 31st, 2007. Production Information *Written By: J Michael Straczynski *Directed By: J Michael Straczynski Cast *Bruce Boxleitner as President John Sheridan *Tracy Scoggins as Colonel Elizabeth Lochley *Peter Woodward as Galen *Keegan MacIntosh as Prince Regent Dius Vintari *Alan Scarfe as Father Kelly *Teryl Rothery as Miss Chambers - ISN News Reporter Summary Voices in the Dark will be set in 2272. The story will feature two linked plotlines running concurrently and covering the same 72-hour span, the two segments are entitled "Over Here" and "Over There". "Over Here" features Colonel Lochley on Babylon 5 awaiting Sheridan's arrival, who summons a priest from Earth space to help deal with a mysterious, seemingly supernatural problem. "Over There" follows ISA President John Sheridan on his way to B5 for a celebration of the 10th Anniversary of the formation of the Interstellar Alliance. During the journey he unexpectedly picks up the Centauri Prince Regent (third in line to the Centauri Imperial throne) on the edge of Centauri space, and receives a warning from Galen the techno-mage about coming events. DVD Release Voices In The Dark was released on DVD in North America on July 31, 2007 and in Europe on September 3 2007 Future Installments As previously mentioned, the planned second DVD will feature a storyline involving Michael Garibaldi. It has also been reported that J Michael Straczynski has approached Peter Jurasik, to see if he would reprise his role as Londo Mollari in a future DVD. Peter Jurasik agreed to this just so long as J Michael Straczynski wrote Londo's storyline http://www.babylonpodcast.com/2006/11/01/babylon-podcast-show-39/. External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0871427/ Babylon 5: The Lost Tales - Voices in the Dark at the Internet Movie Database] * *Babylon 5:The Lost Tales Set Photos